1. Technical Field
The present invention is a multi-function mechanism which provides a key locking and a manual latching and unlatching mode of operation in a closure.
2. Background Art
Accessibility requirements of some compartments, such as compartments to which a group of individuals require independent access, have key operated locks for securing cargo in the compartment. Exterior cargo compartments in recreational vehicles represent exemplary closures having such accessibility requirements Although present key locks effectively secure compartments from undesired access, it often is problematic to require each of the individuals who are authorized to access the compartment to have their own key. For instance, keys may become lost or unauthorized individuals might acquire a key. Also, each authorized individual must be provided with a key.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,585,643 to Feldman shows a compartment door lock which can be alternatively used in a key operable mode and a keyless, manually operable mode. In the key operable mode, key retractable tumblers are received in a narrow slot in a lock barrel to prevent rotation of a cylindrical key plug. The key plug has an integrally formed retracting lug which engages a cam lug formed on radially movable latch bolt. Rotation of the key plug and interaction of the retracting lug and cam lug cause the latch bolt to retract and release a keeper. In the manually operable mode, the tumblers are received in a wider slot which allows rotation of the key plug with the key withdrawn and the tumblers extended.